


Amor Magico

by Ally_SnapeQuinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_SnapeQuinn/pseuds/Ally_SnapeQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione esta enamorada de Snape el sentirá lo mismo por ella? le corresponderá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Magico

Sentimientos 

Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada todo el mundo en el castillo dormía tranquilamente, excepto la leona más destacada de la casa Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, estaba entusiasmada leyendo oculta en la biblioteca, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo Harry, era extraño ver a Granger violar una regla de la escuela pero no quería moverse y dejar de leer Historia de Magia, al paso de los minutos escucho la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse no se preocupo por ello y siguió leyendo pero una sombra pasa por entremedio de los estantes y con la poca luz que había en la biblioteca no distinguió quien era y con la mirada siguió a esa persona hasta la entrada de la sección prohibida, le intrigo quien pudiera ser y que haría allí, entonces decidió dejar de leer y guardar con mucho sigilo el libro en su lugar, dirigiéndose con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido a la parte restringida de la biblioteca… con la mirada lo distinguió hasta llegar a su lado y darse cuenta que guardaba un libro de tapa dura, no distinguió el color del libro pero vio que al guardar el libro se quedo quieto un momento como pensativo, Hermione se acerco un poco más cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido al darse cuenta de quién era su corazón dio un vuelco y ahogo un grito al ver a nada más ni nada menos que al Profesor Snape agarrando su antebrazo izquierdo como intentando sacar un dolor que venía de allí, lo oyó susurrar “Maldita Víbora”, Granger retrocedió un poco al ver que Snape sacaba su varita y pensó cerrando los ojos “Me ha descubierto”, Sintió su respiración acelerarse, Snape sintió la respiración y con cautela miro a su alrededor si alguien mas estaba allí, al no ver a nadie y como todavía sentía una respiración agitada empezó a palpar con su mano todo lo que había a su alcance hasta que en el aire sintió a una persona y pensó molesto “Debe ser Potter”, quito la capa y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la destacada Gryffindor abriendo los ojos asustada al verlo.  
\- Vaya, vaya… pero si es la Insufrible Sabelotodo infringiendo las normas, no es propio de hacerlo o si, Señorita Granger?  
Hermione incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos niega mirando al suelo.  
\- Ahora no puede mirarme, ni siquiera hablar, esto debe ser nuevo, Conteste!  
\- Y-yo s-señor, no es lo que piensa – Le dice levantando la cabeza.  
\- No?, entonces es una alucinación mía, eh? - Snape en ese momento intentaba hablar sin que su voz temblara por el dolor que sentía en su antebrazo pero aun así Hermione se percato de ello.   
\- Señor, se encuentra bien? – Hermione pregunta preocupada.  
\- Claro que si… No crea que se librara de esto muy fácil, veamos… le costaran 30 puntos a su casa por andar afuera a horas inadecuadas, señorita Granger y ahora largo de mi vista!  
Hermione se sorprende por lo rápido y duro que fue en reprenderla y ni siquiera la ha castigado, rápidamente tomo la capa y salió de allí no sin antes ver por última vez a Snape que seguía donde mismo agarrándose el brazo, Hermione se coloco la capa para ir por los pasillos pensando si Snape estaba herido o si sentía mal, miles de pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza; llego junto al retrato de la Dama y esta la miro algo seria por la hora que era.  
\- Porque tan tarde afuera?   
\- Fue sin querer – Respondió cabizbaja.  
La dama no quiso preguntar más – Esta bien no te diré nada, Dime la contraseña.  
Pie de Calabaza – Dijo Hermione.  
La dama le dio el paso para entrar a Hermione a la sala común, Granger se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga frente al fuego con unos pergaminos. Ginny estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, Hermione suspiro pesadamente y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja que la miraba sorprendida.  
\- Herms?... dónde estabas?... estas bien?  
Hermione la mira – la verdad no me encuentro muy bien. Estaba en la biblioteca hasta que Snape me encontró.  
La pelirroja aun mas sorprendida le dice – En serio?, tan tarde?... pero estabas con la capa de Harry… que te delato?  
\- Me delate pero estar siguiéndolo hasta una parte de la sección prohibida.  
\- Estabas en la sección prohibida?  
Hermione niega mirándola – Estaba en la biblioteca cuando sentí que alguien venia entonces me entro curiosidad y lo seguí hasta verle la cara y dar con Snape, me asuste y tuve que ahogar un grito y aun así me descubrió.   
\- Entonces eso te atrapo?  
\- Sí, bueno, pensé que el sabia que alguien lo seguía fue entonces cuando saco su varita, eso me aterro mas y por eso casi grito.  
\- Te castigo?  
\- No, eso fue extraño… solo me quito 30 puntos y me echo.  
\- Solo eso?... siempre quita 50 puntos.  
\- Al parecer tuve suerte, pero me dejo preocupada.   
\- Si le va a decir algo a McGonagall?  
Hermione solo niega  
\- Entonces?  
\- Estoy preocupada por Snape, Ginny… allá sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo y abrazarlo – Granger mira a los ojos fijamente a la menor de los Weasley – Creo que estoy enamorada de Snape.  
Ginny la mira con ojos muy abiertos y carcajea suave – Hermione eso no puede ser… al parecer te hizo mal el leer demasiado!  
\- Ginny, se lo que estoy diciendo… Te acuerdas que hace un año te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia él?  
\- Si me acuerdo, pero pensé que bromeabas!  
\- Pues no lo hacía, decía la verdad… hoy sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir para irse con él.  
\- Jajajaja, no seas dramática Herms  
\- No es dramatismo Ginny!, es la verdad, además sientes lo mismo cuando vez a Harry, no lo niegues! – la mira fijamente  
Ginny la mira y se sonroja - No es lo mismo, Hermione, Harry es mi amigo en cambio Snape es nuestro profesor.  
\- Y eso qué? Es malo enamorarse de alguien y preocuparse por él?   
\- No es malo pero – la mira a los ojos – Preocuparse es muy distinto, paso algo?  
\- Sí, bueno lo que paso antes de que me descubriera fue que lo vi agarrarse el brazo y que le dolía, quizás tenía una herida o algo.  
\- Eso se oye mal, pero aun así no debería afectarte, sabes? Yerba mala nunca muere  
\- Si lo sé pero no es malo siento que es muy bueno y otros lo catalogan así – le dice muy segura y sonrió imaginándoselo   
Ginny la mira y se ríe bajito – Esta más que claro que Snape te gusta jajajaja.  
\- Porque lo dices?  
\- Tienes cara de boba jajajaja  
\- Hay Ginny no molestes! Jajajaja – Hermione suspira y mira a su amiga - Gracias por escucharme Ginny - Sonríe y la abraza.   
Ginny le acepta el abrazo y sonríe también – No agradezcas Hems sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte - la mira y sonríe – y hablando de ayuda, me ayudas a terminar esto? Ya estoy cansada y tengo sueño  
Hermione mira a su amiga pelirroja y sonríe – Claro Ginny y sobre qué es?  
\- Transformaciones, me quedan un pergamino  
\- Ya veo no te preocupes, ya falta poco - le sonríe y le ayuda a terminar su trabajo, pero habían momentos en los que a su mente volvía la imagen de Snape agarrando su brazo, también se acordó de lo que Snape había susurrado, Hermione pensó Porque habrá dicho eso? Lo habrá mordido una serpiente? Estará bien? Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny guardaba sus cosas y se despedía de ella para ir a la cama, Hermione subió a su habitación, se cambio y se acostó en su cama y se durmió pensando en Snape…


End file.
